


Meet Me

by Noonabate (GACKTSMUT)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GACKTSMUT/pseuds/Noonabate





	Meet Me

_"Meet me."_

 

Baekhyun’s heart sinks to his bowels before it gets yanked back up to his throat. He wants to throw up. Smash his phone against the plate glass window and run up and down the corridors naked. A choked cry escapes his lips. His hands become clammy. 

The clock reads ten past midnight. This is their second night in Hong Kong, and the show that just finished is their wildest one yet. Baekhyun should be feeling exhausted, but he’s still coasting on his post-concert high. And now that’s compounded by the complications (not to mention the implications) of the message he’d just received. 

 

He’s already in his bathrobe, but he shoots up to get dressed. Jongdae, idly flipping channels from the bed next to Baekhyun’s notices the shift in the room. He hears a tiny ping from Baekhyun’s phone, and the atmosphere inside the suite gets tighter. He watches Baekhyun jump from the bed to the bathroom, knocking around bottles and toiletries in his wake. He emerges moments later tugging on a fresh shirt, hair smelling of product. 

“Going out, Baek?” Jongdae says, trying to keep his tone even and not at all curious. 

“Huh?” Baekhyun bends down to riffle through his suitcase, throwing socks and dirty shirts on the carpeted floor. “Yeah, I suddenly got the munchies for some reason.” 

“Want me to come with you? I could use a little something,” Jongdae says, switching off the T.V. and following Baekhyun into the bathroom.

“No!” Baekhyun says, a little too quickly, a little too loudly. “I mean – I could bring you back something if you want. I’m not sure where-“ 

“Cut the bullshit, Baek,” Jongdae says, not unkindly. “I’m not stupid.” 

“I have to see him.” 

Jongdae sighs at how Baekhyun tries to control the trembling in his voice, confirming his worst suspicions. “We all want that, dude. We all miss him. But do you really think sneaking off in the middle of the night is a good idea?” 

“Of course not, Chen,” Baekhyun says. “Of course I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

Jongdae tries his very best not to get swept up in Baekhyun’s emotional crest. He is on his side, but Baekhyun is far too agitated to see him as an ally. “Baek, I know I can’t stop you from doing what you’re gonna do, but you need to help me help you,” Jongdae says. “What do I tell Chanyeol?” 

“What do you tell Chanyeol about what?” comes Chanyeol’s deep voice from the hall. Jongdae and Baekhyun freeze as they hear him coming inside the room. He pokes his head into the bathroom and sees Baekhyun dressed up and freshly, albeit hastily groomed. “Are we going out?” 

Jongdae shoots Baekhyun a pointed look. Baekhyun shakes his head but says nothing. 

“Okayyyyy,” Chanyeol says, removing his cap and running his hand through his hair. “You guys want to fill me in on what the pregnant silence is about?” 

Jongdae opens his mouth to say something, but Baekhyun beats him to it. “I need to get out of this room,” he says, making a move to brush past Chanyeol. 

“Kris is here!” Jongdae blurts out. As soon as he says it, he makes himself smaller by pressing into the corner between the door way and the bathroom closet, both hands over his mouth. 

Chanyeol’s arm bars Baekhyun from exiting the bathroom. His other hand pushes back on Baekhyun’s chest. “I’m sorry? What?” 

Baekhyun pushes back against Chanyeol. “Move, asshole. You heard him.” 

“Motherfucker!” Chanyeol says, punching the wall. “I can’t believe you, Baek.” He shakes his head as he looks at Baekhyun from head to toe. He snorts. “You’re not leaving this room.” 

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, Chanyeol? Stab me?” Bakehyun says, shoving into Chanyeol, who shoves him back into the wall. Jongdae keeps himself where he is, almost covering his entire face. He hates being in the middle of a Chanyeol/Baekhyun throwdown. Chanyeol has Baekhyun’s shoulders pinned to the wall, and Baekhyun tries to land punches to Chanyeol’s side. 

“You stupid shit,” Chanyeol says, as Baekhyun tries to free himself from his grip. “What the hell are you thinking pulling something like this? What if someone sees you?” 

“I don’t care,” Baekhyun says. “I don’t fucking care.”

“Yes you do, and you should!” Chanyeol says “One person almost fucked it up for the rest of us, Baek. Don’t make us clean up after you, too.” 

Baekhyun stops struggling and lets his body go limp. He looks into Chanyeol’s face and sees concern line his eyebrows. Under different circumstances, he would have joked about Chanyeol being jealous of the other guy, but this time, not only would it be inappropriate, it would also be untrue. The small, selfish part of Baekhyun that still wants Chanyeol’s heart stings from the realization. Chanyeol isn’t thinking about him and Baekhyun. This isn’t about that. This is about business, and that hurts more.

“Let me go,” Baekhyun says, shrugging Chanyeol’s hands off of him and to his surprise, Chanyeol lets him go. Baekhyun takes his chance, and runs out. 

“Don’t come back here crying, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol calls out. “I’m not cleaning up his mess twice.” 

 

Baekhyun presses the down button again, looking both ways and hopping from one foot to the other. He prays none of the others would open their doors, especially not any of the managers. He feels shitty for running out on Jongdae and Chanyeol. He knows how selfish he is acting, leaving both with the burden of this new secret, among all the other secrets that they already know. Baekhyun brushes it aside for the time being and focuses on the event at hand. Taking his phone out of his jeans pocket, he opens the message again, waiting for a second one that would tell him where they are supposed to meet. So far, nothing. 

The elevator doors open and Baekhyun slips inside. Another person is already there, wearing a cap and standing next to the buttons, though Baekhyun is far too preoccupied to give two shits about whether he is alone or not. His thoughts don’t make him completely reckless, so Baekhyun lowers the cap over his face and stands on the other side. He glances at the elevator buttons and notices that the other guy hasn’t pressed any yet, so Baekhyun clears his throat and says “Ground floor, please.”

Elevator guy raises a hand to press the G button and lets his hand hover there.

Baekhyun knows that hand. 

Before he could think, Baekhyun has all but tackled him, pushing him against one wall of the elevator and pelting him with punches. When Baekhyun feels no resistance whatsoever to the blows he delivers, he stops, and pulls away, panting. 

“I’ve missed you, Baekhyun.” Kris says, stretching to his full height. He has almost forgotten how much Baekhyun’s actual punches hurt and he knows that he’d be feeling those blows days from now. He knows he deserves it, and the bruises that will come from being punched.

Baekhyun couldn’t speak. He feels all his energy drain from his body as he crumples to the elevator floor, looking up at Kris. Goddamn Kris.

Kris kneels down in front of Baekhyun and reaches out to touch his face. “Don’t fucking touch me,” Baekhyun says, holding onto his own arms. He ‘s shivering from anger, all the things left unsaid, and everything else he wants to do to Kris now that he’s standing in front of him. Kris steps off, and Baekhyun rises, unsteady on his feet. 

“I wish you’d let me,” Kris says, his eyes not leaving Baekhyun’s face. “You can hit me as many times as you want.” 

“Oh my god, fuck you!” Baekhyun says “You have the audacity to fuck off and leave and then just like this…?” He knows he isn’t making any sense, but Kris understands perfectly. He turns away from Baekhyun momentarily and presses one of the buttons on the elevator. A few seconds later, the door pings open and Kris steps out. 

Baekhyun follows him. 

 

Kris’s body feels like home. Baekhyun hates the way being so close to Kris makes him feel when he knows that Kris is just passing through but fuck, they both know that they’ve missed touching like this. Baekhyun misses the way Kris would pick him clear off the floor and throw him on the bed just like he knows Kris misses the way he’d turn the tables on him in the middle of fucking, flip Kris onto his back and ride him.

Here’s how they got together in the first place. Baekhyun found Kris’s attraction to him intriguing. Baekhyun with his huge ego – as the diva of the group, of course he made it all about him. He wasn’t even really into guys in general except for Chanyeol, but when he felt Kris’s eyes on him, he wanted to push his buttons and see what he’d do. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun – sure they were a thing for a while, and everyone knew it even if only some of the guys openly acknowledged it, but there was something very experimental about what went on between them. It was something to try on, like a leather jacket they both didn’t know would fit but looked interesting. It was lot of fun popping each other’s cherries, and Baekhyun liked that Chanyeol matched his inexhaustible energy in bed, but then they got too busy and wrapped up in real life stuff like rehearsals and practice and other group activities. They hardly talked about what they did after that, and sometimes Baekhyun thinks he only imagined it out of boredom and routine. It was purely physical, especially on Chanyeol’s part. When playtime ended, Baekhyun started to miss Chanyeol, but whether the other did too was a mystery Baekhyun never got to the bottom of. 

Then he noticed Kris noticing him. At first he thought that Kris would just be spacing out, whenever Baekhyun just happened to be in his direct line of sight. Like maybe Kris’s internal hardware going on system error whenever Baekhyun came into the room. He didn’t pay any mind, until Sehun brought it up. Sehun said shit that wasn’t always on the script. 

“Hyung likes you,” he said, stating it as fact. Baekhyun wanted to test this theory. En route to engagements outside the country, Kris would sometimes position himself behind Baekhyun, holding him against his chest. Kris would be this silent and still protective force, the complete opposite of Chanyeol, his partner in crime. Maybe silent and still was just what Baekhyun needed.

Ironically, Baekhyun was never as loud during sex as he was with Kris. Kris would literally put his hand over Baekhyun’s mouth to shut him up, which made Baekhyun want to curse and be even louder. 

With Chanyeol, sometimes they would fight over who got to top, but it wasn’t like that with Kris. Because Baekhyun felt safe with him, Baekhyun let Kris fuck him. 

 

Safe is the last thing Baekhyun feels with Kris now. He wants Kris to hurt him, tear him apart, so that he’d hurt the same way his heart had been hurting since he left. Baekhyun slaps Kris hard across the face. He hates the way Kris brings out the bitch inside him. “Hit me,” Baekhyun dares. 

“I’m not going to do that, Baek,” Kris says. He swore he’d let Baekhyun hit him as much as he wanted to, but he isn’t going to reciprocate. He takes a step towards Baekhyun and pulls him into a hug. Baekhyun doesn’t have any fight left in him, so he melts into the embrace. He feels his legs go weak and he puts his weight on Kris. He suddenly feels so very tired. “I watched you tonight. I watched all of you. You were so beautiful tonight, Baekhyun. So beautiful…” 

Baekhyun couldn’t stand it anymore, not with Kris’s scent all over him and his voice low and sweet against his ear. He attacks Kris’s mouth with his, biting down on his lips and scraping his teeth over Kris’s mouth. Kris groans and pulls Baekhyun closer to him. Yes, he’s almost forgotten how much Baekhyun’s bites hurt and how good that hurt feels. 

They tug at each other until they come apart on each other’s hands, their skin tingling, raising goose flesh from pleasure. Baekhyun’s skin is so soft and he smells so good, and so ready for Kris. His face is bare, yet he is radiant. His lips are so pink and kissed out. Kris likes the way it puffs out after he’s been kissing him for a few minutes. Kris likes how Baekhyun’s pale skin bruises easily. He likes that he wears hickeys like trophies. 

He bends his head down to mark Baekhyun with a new one. Kris’s teeth graze the delicate skin on the base of Baekhyun’s throat before he closes his lips over Baekhyun and sucks just hard enough to bruise. 

Kris’s breath hitches when he feels Baekhyun tugging on the front of his pants, pulling his belt loose, his fingers impatient. He reaches for the same on Baekhyun, and he moans in his mouth. Kris almost pushes his palm over Baekhyun’s lips before he remembers they’re not back at the dorm, and he can be as loud as he wants tonight. It makes him smile. He’s always wanted to hear Baekhyun lose control while they fucked. They aren’t even naked yet, and already he’s making all sorts of unholy sounds. 

Baekhyun pushes Kris onto the bed once he gets Kris to shuck off his pants. There were times when Kris would wear tight leather pants that would be such a bitch to remove, but he isn’t wearing them now. Sure they make his ass and his legs look great, but they were the worst for undressing. Baekhyun climbs over Kris, straddling his body. Kris pulls him in, but Baekhyun holds himself over Kris, allowing only to be pulled so far to be able to be kissed fully on the mouth. He reaches below for Kris’s erection – still sheathed in his briefs. They are both wearing black underwear, knowing they are going to get laid. The thought makes Baekhyun smile. So compatible like this. 

The warmth of Baekhyun’s palm over his cock excites Kris, and Baekhyun can feel him throbbing against the fabric. Baekhyun’s other hand plays with Kris’s nipple, tweaking it, twisting it. He does it so it hurts, and Kris knows better than to complain. Let Baekhyun hurt him if he wants. Baekhyun pinches hard, and Kris gasps, closing his eyes. Beakhyun smirks, bending over to lick where he pinched. His tongue laps softly, like a kitten and Kris runs his hands through Baekhyun’s hair, scratching at his scalp, making Baekhyun purr. Baekhyun turns his attention to Kris’s other nipple – licking first and then biting Kris. Kris yelps. “Does that hurt?” Baekhyun says, sucking on where he bit. Kris’s “yes” is a weak one. Baekhyun laughs, low in his throat. “Good, asshole. It’s supposed to hurt.” Kris doesn’t care if Baekhyun makes him bleed, but he holds that thought to himself, lest Baekhyun get more ideas. 

Baekhyun shifts his weight, so that his own erection lays flat against Kris’s and presses his hips downward before moving against Kris, thighs on either side of the taller boy clamping tight, to keep Kris in place, his mouth on Kris’s throat. Baekhyun’s lips travel further up and muffles Kris’s moans with a deep kiss. Kris has both palms over Baekhyun’s ass, kneading and squeezing under the cloth as he lifts up against Baekhyun’s weight. He needs more, so Kris grabs hold of both Baekhyun’s briefs and his own and yanks down on the garter, all the while still frantically rutting against Baekhyun. He manages to pull down their briefs enough so their cocks spring out, but they couldn’t be bothered to remove them all the way off – there’ll be more time to peel them away later. Kris takes both their cocks in his hand and squeezes. Kris knows Baekhyun likes the way this feels - their briefs pulled down over their hips, the garter cutting into their skin. Baekhyun likes feeling like an impatient bitch who couldn’t wait to remove all his clothing before getting well and truly fucked. Some piece of clothing always had to stay lifted partway or pushed down to his legs until the very last moment. 

Kris flips Baekhyun to his side and Baekhyun gasps. Kris now has his leg pinning Baekhyun to the bed next to him. Grinding against each other while Kris still has both of them in his tight grip, Baekhyun watches Kris working his hand over their cocks with half-closed eyes, his jaw slack. Kris’s eyes are on Baekhyun’s face – he loves the fucked out, almost defocused look Baekhyun has right now. His breath comes out in pants and his moans are broken. He wants Baekhyun to scream his orgasm. 

With his other hand, Kris lifts Baekhyun’s fingers to his lips and wets the tips with his tongue. Baekhyun’s chest heaves as Kris’s eyes bore holes into his skin. _He has no right,_ Baekhyun thinks. _He has no right to look at me like he owns me._ Kris gently guides Baekhyun’s hand over their erections. Kris grabs Baekhyun’s face in his gigantic hands as he leans in, devouring Baekhyun’s mouth, swallowing his moans with his own. Baekhyun strokes them both, his grip snug and his pace angry. His jaw is clenched when he’s not being kissed by Kris. 

They continue this way until Kris pushes Baekhyun’s hand away and flips himself over, reaching around Baekhyun’s thighs. Kris grabs Baekhyun’s ass and squeezes, tugging the briefs some more over Baekhyun’s legs so that he could open his thighs wide for him. Baekhyun doesn’t make it easier for Kris. He wants to get them too, but Baekhyun wants to maintain the upper hand in this round. Baekhyun makes no move to help Kris pull down his briefs, and he gets an immense feeling of satisfaction when he hears Kris grunting. The feeling doesn’t last very long when hears the material start to rip. “You’ll be fucking paying for that. Those are Arma-“ He doesn’t get to finish the sentence because Baekhyun’s hips pitch forward when Kris yanks off the briefs in one painful rip. He wants to pretend to be mad, but Kris wanting him that bad feels so fucking good. 

Instinctively, Baekhyun’s thighs clamp over Kris’s ears and he thrusts his hips forward. When he feels Kris’s mouth close over his dripping cock, he lets out a string of curses. In front of him, Kris’s own cock remains untouched, straining against Kris’s flat tummy, a snail’s trail of precum staining his abs, the head twitching. All Baekhyun has to do is reach out one hand. It takes all of the self-control in Baekhyun to keep himself from touching Kris at that moment. _Suffer, bitch_. Baekhyun thinks, as he watches Kris’s cock stand defiant and drooling. 

Kris’s hands are busy kneading Baekhyun’s ass and stroking Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun likes that Kris has both hands occupied and the fact that Kris can reach down and relieve some of the pressure on his cock anytime but chooses not to. Baekhyun refuses to reciprocate, to touch Kris’s body. The only indication Baekhyun gives Kris to keep going is the fact that Baekhyun has not stopped thrusting into Kris’s mouth. Baekhyun’s breath tickles Kris’s balls, but as far as contact goes, Baekhyun is not budging. Kris knows all the tricks to Baekhyun’s pleasure and he uses them all – sucking on the tip while rubbing down his shaft, swirling his tongue over the crown then spitting over it. Kris pushes all those buttons because he knows it drives Baekhyun crazy. Still, Kris remains untouched. Baekhyun’s fingers claw at the sheets and he swears he could feel the cloth tearing under his nails. 

Only when the smaller boy feels Kris’s hand smack his butt cheek without warning, then parting his ass cheeks to lave his tongue over Baekhyun’s crack from his perineum up does Baekhyun cave finally. “You dirty bastard,” Baekhyun manages to moan before grabbing onto Kris’s muscular thighs. He bites down over the top of Kris’s thigh, and Kris parts his legs to accommodate Baekhyun diving between them. 

Baekhun grabs hold of the back of Kris’s legs as he proceeds to attack Kris in the same way Kris is doing to him. Their bodies are wound tight against each other, Kris’s legs wrapped around Baekhyun’s ears in a perfect mirror of Baekhyun’s over Kris. Baekhyun spits over Kris’s crack and strokes his finger in gently. He feels Kris push up when Baekhyun uses the flat of his tongue to wet Kris’s crack. With one hand, Baekhyun grabs hold of Kris’s neglected cock and squeezes carefully. He feels, rather than hears Kris moaning at the contact just before he feels Kris’s mouth around his balls. 

Baekhyun doesn’t quite trust himself to do anything to Kris’s balls just yet, so he leaves them alone. Instead, he continues torturing Kris by lightly running the flat of his tongue over Kris’s crack and stroking Kris’s cock at a steady rhythm. 

“Baekhyun…Baekhyun…” he hears Kris whimpering below him. “Fuck…Baekhyun…” Kris slaps at Baekhun’s ass without strength, not yet spent but teetering dangerously close to the edge. “Please…please…” 

It is usually Baekhyun who would call uncle first, and he purrs around Kris’s cock knowing that he has won this time. His lips brush Kris’s tip with the lightest of touches before he takes Kris fully inside his mouth, humming around the crown. Baekhyun knows all of Kris’s buttons too. He reaches around to stroke the crack with the pad of his finger as he sucks the tip of Kris’s cock. He knows Kris isn’t going to last much longer, but he wants to drag this out until Kris couldn’t take it. He feels Kris’s thighs clamp down tighter over the sides of his face and he knows Kris is about to lose it.

Baekhyun stops sucking Kris’s cock just to be more of a bitch that he’s already being. “Beg me,” he says. “Beg me, Kris. Beg me or I swear to god I’ll stop.” 

“Please, Baekhyun…” Kris says, broken, gasping. “Please, please, please. Please make me cum. Make me cum, make me cum…” Kris’s hand comes down to card through Baekhyun’s hair, caressing him, supplicating. “Baby…” 

_Oh god. Say it again_. Baekhyun breathes over Kris’s cock, teasing, waiting. 

“Baby…” Kris is babbling, and Baekhyun finds Kris’s hand – the one in his hair, and he holds on. Their fingers entwine. Baekhyun takes Kris in his mouth. Kris, mirroring everything Baekhyun is doing to him, matches his pace exactly. They moan together, Kris following Baekhyun’s lead, chasing the other’s pleasure by mimicking his steps. And yet, Kris finds himself taking the lead at orgasm, when Baekhyun slides in one finger, then two inside Kris as Baekhyun takes him in balls-deep. Baekhyun follows not long after, when Kris does the same. 

When it is over, Baekhyun waits for Kris to take his hand away from his, but Kris never does. 

 

When Baekhyun returns to his room, Jongdae is asleep, but Chanyeol is not, even if he pretends to be. Still, Baekhyun tiptoes inside the darkness as he makes his way to the bathroom. “You smell like a whore, Baek.” Chanyeol’s voice slices through the darkness, as he turns over in his bed, his back towards Baek. “For god’s sake take a shower.” 

 

They don’t speak of it when they get up the next day. Jongdae offers Baekhyun a rueful smile, but says nothing. Chanyeol has shoved his earphones over his ears as a sign he doesn’t care to bring it up. Baekhyun tries to catch Chanyeol’s eyes whenever he can, but the other won’t have it. They would have to deal with it when they got home, he knew. 

Baekhyun thinks he sees Kris’s tall frame make its way through the lobby and into a waiting limo and his heart jumps. Though Baekhyun has scrubbed his skin clean, he could still feel Kris everywhere that he touched him, smell him faintly in the air surrounding him and wonders if the others, save for Jongdae and Chanyeol, can sense it on him too. He almost wants the others to know, to will them into saying something, some smart offhand comment to trigger an opening for Baekhyun to come clean with it. 

“Did I just see who I think I saw?” their manager suddenly shouts to nobody in particular and everybody within earshot. Baekhyun’s head snaps up. 

The words die in Baekhyun’s throat as he watches the limo pull away.


End file.
